Popular?
by byun4
Summary: Pernikahan yang di harapkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak semulus yang mereka pikirkan, Baekhyun harus mendapat segala caci maki dari para fans Chanyeol, terlebih saat seseorang dari masa lalu Chanyeol datang dan merusak hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Instant Wedding sequel


Popular?

Cast:  
>-Park Chanyeol<br>-Byun Baekhyun

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: _"pernikahan yang di harapkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak semulus yang mereka pikirkan, Baekhyun harus mendapat segala caci maki dari para fans Chanyeol, terlebih saat seseorang dari masa lalu Chanyeol datang dan merusak hubungan rumah tangga mereka"_

Warning: Boy Love, Boy x Boy, DLDR, OOC

A/N: annyeongg saya balik lagi dengan sequel dari ff saya yang instant wedding, maaf kalo banyak typo atau kata-kata yang aneh hehe happy reading^^

Popular?

Semua orang pasti ingin memiliki rumah tangga yang akur dan harmonis, namun untuk mendapatkan semua itu bukan lah hal yang mudah, kalian harus saling mengerti dan mempercayai satu sama lain.

Ada satu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh banyak pasangan suami istri di muka bumi ini 'perselingkuhan' yeah aku benar bukan? Sekuat apapun pertahanan rumah tangga itu pasti akan runtuh jika salah satu dari mereka melakukan perselingkuhan

Masih kah kau ingat aku? Park Chanyeol, direktur muda pemilik perusahaan game terbesar di asia. Kau ingat sekarang? yeah aku adalah pria nekat yang menikahi seseorang dalam waktu satu hari

Satu tahun menikah mungkin bagi kalian adalah waktu yang singkat, namun bagi aku dan Baekhyun, selama satu tahun ini adalah hari-hari yang berat bagi kami, pernikahan kami bahkan tak semulus saat kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu

Bisa di bilang pernikahan kami lebih mirip dengan sebuah acara telenovela, masih teringat saat pernikahan kami berada ujung tanduk

#Flashback on#

Hari-hari ku terasa lebih menyenangkan sekarang, aku bersyukur karna Baekhyun mau ikut ke Jepang bersamaku, setelah satu bulan kami menikah, aku dan Baekhyun pindah ke Jepang, lebih tepatnya di daerah Osaka

Seperti biasanya Baekhyun menyiapkan ku sarapan untuk ku, "Kau terlihat rapih sekali Chan" aku hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput susu yang telah disiapkan diatas meja "hari ini aku akan bertemu seseorang yang penting Baek"

"saat makan siang, datang lah ke kantor ku, bawakan bekal makan siang ku" pria manis itu tersenyum kemudian merapihkan letak dasi ku, aku mengecup keningnya kemudian segera bergegas ke kantor. Sehun bilang pagi ini akan ada seorang model cantik yang akan datang ke kantor, model itu yang akan menjadi icon baru dari perusahaan ku

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan kantor, dengan sigap seseorang menghampiriku, kemudian aku menyerahkan kunci mobilku padanya. "pagi pak" hampir semua pegawai yang ku lewati memberi sapaan pada ku, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman

Saat aku ingin memasuki ruang kerja ku, sebuah suara membuatku menoleh "Chanyeol hyung" Sehun berlari kea rah ku "hyung! Model itu hampir membatalkan kontraknya" aku membulatkan mataku "apa?!"

Sehun menelan salivanya sesaat "sejak tadi ia selalu mengomel, aku sudah membujuknya untuk menunggu mu, tapi pria itu malah menerobos masuk keruangan mu" aku menghela nafasku, sial, belum menanda tangani kontrak saja sikapnya sudah seenaknya.

Jika model itu tak sesuai harapan ku, maka aku akan membunuh pria yang ada di hadapan ku ini, aku membuka pintu masuk ruang kerja ku, di susul dengan Sehun di belakangku, seseorang tengah duduk di atas meja kerja ku sambil membelakangiku "shit! Aku akan membunuh mu Hun"

Pria itu akhirnya menoleh "hai Chan" mata ku membulat sempurna, oh tuhan ini mimpi buruk "Xi Luhan?" pria itu tersenyum kemudian turun dari meja kerja ku "lama tak bertemu Chanyeol" aku memijat pelipis ku yang mulai berdenyut "bisakah kau tinggalkan kami Hun?"

* * *

><p>Suara pintu terbuka itu menggema di seluruh ruangan kerja ku, pria bertubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam ruangan ku dengan pakaian kumuh dan rambut yang berantakan, "maafkan aku jika aku terlambat mengantarkan makan siang mu Chan"<p>

Aku tersenyum, bahkan saat dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini ia masih saja terlihat cantik "apa kau memesan makanan?" Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun "kau sangat bau, kenapa security memperbolehkan mu masuk?"

Luhan mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh "hentikan Lu, jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku" mata bak rusa itu sukses membulat sempurna "yatuhan Chanyeol! Apa sebegitu buruknya kah efek saat aku meninggalkan mu?" aku memutar bola mata ku malas

"seleramu begitu buruk Chan, lebih baik kau kembali bersama ku" aku menghela nafasku berat "kontrak kita batal tuan Xi" Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya "silahkan keluar dari ruangan ku" pekik ku, "aku tak akan membatalkan kontrak kita Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menatapku khawatir, jangan memaki seseorang di hadapan Baekhyun, tenanglah Park Chanyeol, aku menghela nafas panjang "keluar dari ruangan ku" ucapku melembut, namun pria bersurai coklat itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya

Pria itu malah mendorong Baekhyun kea rah pintu "apa kau dengar? pergilah dari ruangan ini" ucapnya "XI LUHAN!" oh akhirnya suara tinggi ku keluar, tenggorokan ku terasa sedikit sakit, Luhan menghentakan kakinya kemudian pergi dari ruangan ku

Dengan segera aku menghubungi Sehun dari telepon kantor "carikan model yang lain, batalkan semua kontrak dengan model gila itu" ucapku final, aku menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan berukuran sedang "ah aku lapar sekali"

Aku menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menyambar kotak makan yang di bawanya "kenapa penampilan mu seperti itu Baek?" ia hanya menunduk, kemudian suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar "kau baik-baik saja Baek?" tanya ku "aku minta maaf jika aku mempermalukan mu Chan"

Mataku membulat, apa yang dia bicarakan? "hey, kau tidak mempermalukan ku baby" aku mengampirinya kemudian memeluknya "apa kau di serang lagi?" ia mengangguk kemudian membalas pelukan ku sangat erat

"ini adalah cobaan untuk rumah tangga kita, kau harus bertahan ok? Aku akan selalu ada di samping mu" tangisan nya semakin keras terdengar

* * *

><p>Aku menatap tak percaya kea rah Sehun, oh yang benar saja, model gila itu –Luhan– tak mau membatalkan kontraknya dengan perusahaan ku, aku menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapan ku kemudian memijit pelipis ku yang mulai berdenyut<p>

Suara debrakan meja membuatku terkejut, Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya "sial! Otak ku tak bekerja sama sekali" umpatnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, ia bediam sesaat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, "kenapa tidak kau bilang saja kalau kau sudah mempunyai model yang lebih bagus darinya?"

Ah! Benar juga "tapi siapa? bukan kah kau bilang taka da model yang sedang free jadwalnya?" aku dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian satu nama melintas di kepala kami

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Sehun datang sambil membawa pria dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, "Tao kau mau membantuku kan?" pria itu mendengus kesal kemudian mengangguk "tapi kau harus menambahkan gaji ku sebulan ini" aku mengangguk dengan semangat

"Hun, hubungi Luhan dan katakana jika aku sudah mendapatkan model yang baru"

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku sedang bersantai di ruangan ku sambil memainkan game dari ponsel ku, namun, suara dobrakan pintu membuat ke focusan ku buyar, hingga ada tulisan 'game over' di layar ponselku, aku menatap sang pendobrak dengan tatapan tajam<p>

Oh yatuhan pria gila itu lagi "jelaskan! Kenapa bisa aku di gantikan dengan pria menyeramkan itu hah?!" pekiknya, ku lihat ada noda biru ke unguan di bagian sudut bibirnya, seketika tawa ku meledak membayangkan bahwa luka lebam itu akibat ulah Tao

Ia mendebrak meja kerja ku "aku ini model paling sempurna tuan Park!" perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke arahku kemudian menarik dasi ku hingga wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku "oh benarkah? Ku rasa model sempurna tak akan menggoda suami dari orang lain"

Luhan mendengus kesal "siapa yang perduli dengan status?" aku mengangkat alis ku "bahkan banyak pria yang sudah mempunyai anak berdatangan kepada ku" lagi-lagi tawa ku meledak "aku benar-benar terkejut Lu, ternyata selera mu adalah pria yang sudah berkeluarga? Ugh itu benar-benar buruk"

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung melumat bibir ku dengan kasar, "C-Chan" mata ku membulat, astaga Baekhyun, dengan cepat aku mendorong Luhan hingga ia terjatuh, aku tak perduli dengan pria gila itu yang merutuk diriku, yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun ku

Aku melihat ke arah pintu namun pria bertubuh mungil itu sudah tak berada lagi di depan pintu ruang kerja ku, aku segera bangkit dari kursiku, berniat untuk menyusul Baekhyun "Hun, urus pria itu, jika ia memberontak suruh Tao untuk membiusnya"

Dan detik selanjutnya aku langsung melesat pergi dari kantorku, menulusuri jalan dengan mobil ku, mencari-cari sosok mungil yang telah resmi menjadi pengantin ku, aku merutuk keaadaan jalanan yang ramai sekali oleh pejalan kaki yang tengan membentuk kerumunan

Entah keinginan dari mana aku turun dari mobil ku dan mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan itu, beberapa detik berdiam hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas jalanan adalah sosok yang sedang aku cari

Wajah manisnya kini di lumuri oleh darah, dari bagian bawah perutnya juga mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, aku segera menganggkatnya untuk di bawa kerumah sakit, "rumah sakitnya tak begitu jauh anak muda, hanya berjarak satu kilo meter dari sini"

Aku cukup bersyukur mendengar berita tersebut, "tenanglah Chanyeol, tidak akan ada hal yang lebih buruk yang akan terjadi" ucap ku pada diri sendiri, tanpa perduli rutukan orang-orang karna laju mobil ku yang melebihi rata-rata, aku segera memasuki parkiran rumah sakit itu

Beberapa suster mulai mendatangiku dan meletakan Baekhyun disebuah benda seperti tempat tidur yang bisa di dorong "tunggulah disini tuan" aku mengangguk kemudian memijat pelipisku

Setelah menunggu 1 jam akhirnya sang dokter keluar "istri anda baik-baik saja, tapi kami benar-benar minta maaf karna tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak anda" mata ku membulat "maksud anda?" dokter itu hanya tersenyum miris "istri anda mengandung, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan kami, karna kami baru menangani kasus ini, tapi anda tenang saja, istri anda sudah membaik"

Aku memasuki kamar dengan nomor 203, setelah mengurus administrasi, suster bilang Baekhyun sudah di pindahan ke kamar rawat "Baek kau sudah sadar?" aku tersenyum sumringah sambil menghampirinya, namun pria mungil itu tak merespon ku sama sekali

Ia menatap kosong kearah dinding "aku benci diriku" lirihnya, perlahan butiran-butiran bening itu mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya "aku pembunuh, aku membunuh dia" aku memeluknya dengan erat

Hati ku terasa sakit saat melihatnya seperti ini "maafkan aku Baek, aku mengecewakan mu" suara isakan itu semakin terdengar, "ceraikan aku Chan" mata ku membulat sempurna, aku melepaskan pelukan ku, kemudian menatapnya tak percaya

"dari awal pernikahan kita memang sudah di tentang oleh banyak orang Chan" aku menggeleng kuat "kau ini bicara apa Baek, keluarga kita pasti mendukung pernikahan kita Baek" kali ini pria itu yang menggeleng "penggemarmu mulai berkurang saat kita menikah Chan"

"persetanan dengan itu semua Baek, aku hanya mencintai mu" ucap ku "tidak, tanpa penggemar kau bukanlah apa-apa Chan, ceraikan aku, ke popularan mu lebih penting"

Aku berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidurnya, "bukan kah sudah ku bilang dari awal, ini semua adalah cobaan untuk rumah tangga kita dan kita harus menghadapinya bersama-sama" aku menghela nafas panjang "baiklah, jika begitu, aku akan berhenti dari perusahaan ku"

"jangan, tetaplah berkerja sebagai pembuat game" aku meninju dinding yang ada di hadapan ku dengan sangat keras, hingga menyebabkan bekas retak di tembok itu "LALU APA MAU MU TUAN BYUN?" teriak ku, mata ku memanas

Pandangan ku mulai buram, butiran bening itu akhirnya turun membasahi pipi ku "percayalah Baek, ini tidak akan bertahan lama, para penggemar itu pasti akan mengerti" aku menoleh ke arahnya, Baekhyun masih menangis, aku menghampirinya lagi

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan ku erat "aku percaya pada mu"

#Flashback off#

Sudah sebulan sejak kegugurannya Baekhyun, keluarga kecil ku kembali harmonis seperti semula, aku semakin menyayangi Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya hingga si model gila itu kembali muncul di kehidupan kami dan mulai menghancurkan keluarga kecil ku

#Flashback on#

Suara ketukan pintu itu mulai menggila dengan malas aku membuka pintu dan begitu terkejut mendapati seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil memegang perutnya "Chanyeol! Aku hamil anakmu"

Mata ku membulat "APA?!" teriakan itu berasal dari belakang ku "aku hamil anak mu Chan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang ada di janin ini" Luhan memegang lengan ku erat, namun segera ku tepis dengan kasar

Aku menatap tajam kearahnya "kapan aku tidur dengan mu jalang?" ucap ku ketus, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggenggam lengan ku, "Seminggu yang lalu, saat kau pergi ke club itu bersama anak buah mu" aku menyiritkan alis ku

Seingat ku aku pergi ke karoke bukan ke club "benarkah itu Chan?" aku menggeleng cepat kemudian menoleh kearahnya "nikahi dia Chan" mataku membelalak oh yatuhan Baek, kau benar-benar suka membuat keputusan sendiri

Bahkan aku belum pernah menginjakan kaki ku di club malam "nikahi aku Chanyeol, aku mohon, aku diusir dari rumah" ucapnya, "masuklah Luhan-ssi" kau benar-benar sudah gila Baek "kau tidur disini, aku dan Baekhyun akan tidur di kamar depan" jelas ku "bisakah aku tidur dengan mu? Kurasa anak kita rindu pada ayahnya" tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini, Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum miris.

Malam ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi ku, seseorang tengah memelukku namun orang itu bukan lah Baekhyun. Ah Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaannya? Padahal baru sejam yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya namun rasanya seperti tak bertemu selama beberapa tahun

Apa aku berlebihan? Biarkan saja, ini namanya jatuh cinta suatu saat kau juga akan merasakannya

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki kamar tidurku, aku bahkan sudah sadar dari dunia mimpi sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun rasanya enggan sekali untuk meninggalkan ranjang ku yang empuk ini<p>

Tetapi suara ganduh dari arah dapur membuatku terpaksa beranjak dari ranjang, aku menuju ke sumber suara ganduh, kemudian menemukan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan posisi Luhan yang tengah menjambak rambut Baekhyun "apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan?!"

Aku menatap tajam kearah Luhan sambil menarik Baekhyun dari cengkraman Luhan "apa? Apa lagi alas an mu kali ini? Apa bayimu itu ingin menjambak rambut seseorang? Kenapa tidak kau jambak saja rambut mu sendiri dasar aneh" cibirku

"Chan, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kalian akan menikah besok" aku memutar bola mataku malas, selalu saja seperti ini, Luhan yang menyebabkan masalah kemudian Baekhyun yang akan membelanya "Byun Baekhyun, tak sadarkah kau? Kau sedang menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Pria berambut hitam itu hanya menunduk kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku dan Luhan di ruang tamu, "bagus, apa lagi rencana mu? Dasar licik" ia hanya menatapku "aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu Chan, hidup berdua tanpa si Byun itu"

Mata ku membulat, percaya diri sekali orang ini "kau pikir aku mau meninggalkan Baekhyun demi kau?" ia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sinis "dalam mimpi mu tuan Xi" kemudian aku meninggalkan orang licik itu sendirian.

Sosok yang kucari-cari ternyata sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil membelakangi pintu masuk, tanpa permisi aku langsung memasuki kamar itu kemudian memeluknya dari belakang "maafkan aku, kita bahkan baru menyelesaikan masalah tentang penggemar sekitar sebulan yang lalu"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanku kemudian berhadap kearah ku "tak apa, aku mempercayaimu Chan" ia kemudian memeluk ku dengan erat "besok kau akan menikah dengan pria lain" aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan "jika kau mau aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini"

Ia menggeleng dengan cepat "mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang ayah" oh dia mulai lagi, aku mencibir pelan "Chanyeoll" suara teriakan itu berasal dari ruang tamu "pergi lah anakmu pasti merindukan mu" Baekhyun terkikik pelan, aku mendengus kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu pergi menemui Luhan

* * *

><p>Gereja di salah satu taman dekat kantorku terlihat ramai, yeah aku akan melaksanakan pernikahan ku di gereja ini.<p>

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku berdiri di altar, menunggu Luhan untuk memasuki gereja rasanya seperti menunggu seorang siput, lamban sekali. Namun tak berapa lama pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria menggunakan tuxedo putih berjalan kearah altar

Ia sudah tiba di atas altar dan berdiri di samping ku, pastor mulai membacakan janji suci "Park Chanyeol, bersediakah ka-"

Suara dobrakan pintu itu menggema di ruang gereja. Sehun, ia datang menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. "hyung! Ku mohon jangan nikahi dia" pria itu berlari kea rah kami kemudian menatap tajam kearah Luhan "akulah ayah dari janin itu"

"APA?!" lengkingan Baekhyun bahkan mengalahkan suara dobrakan pintu tadi, "sepulang dari tempat karoke waktu itu aku pergi ke sebuah club malam, aku bertemu pria ini dan esok paginya aku tersadar bahwa kedua tangan dan kaki ku sedang diikat, untung saja ada seorang cleaning service yang sedang bekerja aku meminta bantuan padanya, dan saat aku kembali, aku dengar kau dan pria ini akan menikah"

Aku mentap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhku, sedangkan pria berambut coklat itu hanya menundukan kepalanya "sebegitu murahnya kah dirimu Xi Luhan?" pekik ku "jadi sekarang siapa yang mendapatkan efek buruk setelah kita berpisah tuan Xi?"

Luhan terisak pelan "tidak bisa di percaya, setelah menggoda suami orang lain, kau bahkan menjebak seseorang dengan cara menidurinya? Itu benar-benar jenius Luhan-ssi" suara isakan itu semakin keras "turun lah hyung, aku yang akan menikahinya" aku menuruti permintaan Sehun, kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun

Acara pengucapan janji suci telah di lakukan, kini saatnya untuk memberi selamat pada kedua pengantin, aku dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri di barisan untuk memberi selamat pada Sehun dan Luhan "semoga kalian berbahagia" ucap ku sambil menepuk pundak Sehun

Sedang kan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya pria munggil itu membuka mulutnya saat berada tepat di hadapan Luhan "hey, kau beruntung sekali menikah dengan pria jantan seperti Sehun, ia sangat bertanggung jawab dan yeahh tampan" ia terkikik geli saat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita menikah lagi? Aku merindukan saat-saat aku menikahimu dulu" aku terkikik hingga sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai kepala belakangku "dasar bodoh, kau fikir pernikahan itu hal yang main-main?!" lagi-lagi aku terkikik sambil mengajak Baekhyun untuk mendekati stand-stand makanan yang terletak di halaman gereja yang nantinya akan di gunakan untuk resepsi pernikahan

#Flashback off#

Bagaimana? Mungkin itu bukan cerita yang menarik, namun itu adalah suatu pengalaman bagi ku, teman ku pernah berkata bahwa 'cinta sejati tak akan pernah bisa di hancurkan kecuali dengan kematian' dan aku percaya akan hal itu

Sebuah tangan mungil berhasil menutupi pandangan ku "Baek, ayolah aku bukan anak berumur 5 tahun yang bermain tebak-tebakan bersama temannya" pria itu terkekeh kemudian duduk di sebelah ku "apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu?" aku tertawa garing,

Ku peluk tubuh mungil yang mudah rapuh itu dengan erat, beberapa kali aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengumamkan sesuatu "tak akan ku biarkan seseorang menggangguk kita lagi Baek" aku tersenyum kemudian mempererat pelukan ku

``end``

* * *

><p>Annyeongggg^^ aduh pasti ini alurnya kecepetan, mian kalo kecepetan;(, hehe saya berterimakasih karna udah nge review ff saya yang kemarin, tapi maaf saya belum bisa nge bales hehe nnti kalo udah tau caranya pasti saya bales kok? saya juga baru nyadar kalo di ff saya yang kemarin itu banyak kesalahan nya hehehe, kali ini saya berharap reviewnya lagi hehe^^


End file.
